villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Chairman
Mr. Chairman is the main antagonist of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. He was the immature president of the famous ACME Corporation. He was portrayed by Steve Martin, who also did the voice of Hotep alongside Martin Short and later voiced Captain Smek. History The Chairman is first seen rambling about getting the Blue Monkey diamond to his "evil purposes" (as his minion, Bob Smith reveals it to him), and then showing interest on his Bad Ideas VP, Mary. Later, he orders his first henchman, Yosemite Sam, to capture DJ (the film's protagonist) and Daffy Duck in his casino at Las Vegas. After they escape along with Kate and Bugs Bunny to the Nevada Desert, the Chairman contacts his desert operative (Wile E. Coyote) to destroy them, but needless to say, he fails. At Area 52, the heroes learn that the Chairman's goal is to use the diamond's power to turn every person in the world except himself and Mary into monkeys to massively produce ACME's machines and gadgets, then have them human again to buy them for profit. Meanwhile, Mr. Chairman contacts Marvin the Martian and orders him to execute a breakout and get the map card DJ has, but they escape in the nick of time. His last attempt of taking the Looney Tunes out of the way is having Elmer Fudd to chase them at the Louvre Museum, but Kate's cellphone with a photo of the map to the diamond is stolen by Mr. Chairman's bodyguard, Bob Smith. The group travels to Africa and finally reaches the diamond, but the Chairman, Bob, and Taz the Tasmanian Devil (disguised as Granny, Tweety, and Sylvester, respectively) corner them and teleport them all to ACME's headquarters (with some minor complications). He ties Kate and DJ next to a train rail where DJ's father, Damien Drake (who was kidnapped before) is tied to, waiting for ACME's Death Train to come. Mr. Chairman then gives the Blue Monkey to Marvin, ordering him to get to ACME's satellite in order to unleash the monkey laser. Daffy and Bugs then chase Marvin through space, trying to stop him from attaching the Blue Monkey to ACME's satellite to unleash the monkey laser. However, Daffy (as Duck Dodgers) manages to throw his beak at the satellite's antenna, unleashing only two small shots, one of which hits the Chairman, turning him into a monkey, much to Mary's sorrow. Damien Drake, who had been rescued earlier, put him in handcuffs. When Daffy and Bugs crashland through the window in their ship, Monkey Chairman runs away in horror. It is unknown what happened to him after this. Character Mr. Chairman is the all-powerful owner and president of the ACME corporation, but surely doesn't seem or act like a chairman at all. He is immature, over the top and incredibly exaggerated, but he can be fearsome and fierce sometimes. To help him in his decisions, he has many VPs (one of them being his own father) helping him, but they cannot speak normally as they have to press a buzzer in front of them to gain attention (it is not shown on the movie what happens if they don't press the buzzer, but a deleted scene shows the "Rhetorical Questions" VP forgetting to press the buzzer to speak and then getting wrapped in plastic tape). The Chairman also seems to have a severe lisp in his voice. Gallery 300.jpeg|Mr. Chairman's Evil Laugh chairman wile e.jpeg|Mr. Chairman with Wile E. smithman.jpeg|Mr. Chairman with Mr. Smith Looney-Tunes-Back-in-Action-steve-martin-15051567-853-480.jpg|Mr. Chairman's Evil Grin Looney-Tunes-Back-in-Action-steve-martin-15054191-853-480.jpg|Mr. Chairman rising to power MV5BMjg5MTE0Nzg3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzgzNzc2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Mr. Chairman with Sam MV5BMTgwMTI2NTgwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTgzNzc2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Mr. Chairman with Marvin Trivia *In the original ending, the Chairman's defeat happens after a fight that ensues in Africa between DJ and Mr. Chairman's henchman Bob, when DJ uses the Blue Monkey to turn Tweety into a pterodactyl, which eats Mr. Chairman alive. *He seems to be a parody of many spy movie villains, as most of these villains are corporation owners and captains of industry. Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Living Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Strategic Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Bosses Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Nameless Villains